1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engagement structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are known side curtain airbags which are inflated between the vehicle sidewall and a passenger when impact is received during a side collision or roll-over of a vehicle.
Such a side curtain airbag is folded and accommodated between a pillar and a pillar garnish and is inflated into the vehicle interior by high-pressure gas ejected from an inflator upon receiving impact.
The side curtain airbag disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-7935 is configured to secure an end section of a pillar garnish to a side edge of a pillar with a clip and is detachable by sliding a clip attachment provided on the end section of the pillar garnish in the inflation direction of the airbag with respect to the clip. With such a configuration, the clip attachment slides in the inflation direction of the airbag and detaches from the clip when the airbag is inflated; thus, the pillar garnish and the pillar move apart to form space therebetween, allowing the airbag to inflate into the vehicle interior through the space.